


rest assured

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Itaru just wants to help Tsuzuru with his sleeping schedule.





	rest assured

**Author's Note:**

> originally made as a gift for the [full bloom fan letters](https://fullbloomfanletters.dreamwidth.org/1922.html?thread=16258#cmt16258) exchange!

Itaru’s bed was so warm, so comfortable, even in the dead of winter. Unlike in his own room, Tsuzuru wasn’t shaking under the blankets, but maybe that was due to human warmth around him. As consciousness came into him, one step at a time, he slowly opened his eyes, realizing the situation he was in. Lying by his side was Itaru himself, wearing his same old jacket, lightly snoring. Arms thrown over Tsuzuru, they were basically cuddling, and somehow, they fell asleep while at it.

Even if Tsuzuru was supposed to be writing right now.

Sitting up in a rush, without even minding his partner’s position, the playwright tried to scramble out of bed. Of course the sudden movement woke Itaru up, who attacking from behind, hugged Tsuzuru by his waist, holding him down against the mattress.

“Calm down.” Itaru whispered, still sounding half-asleep. “You’re already leaving? I thought we could cuddle a little more.”

“I need to go back to work.” Struggling against his partner’s grip, he tried to get away. “How did I get here… Why…”

“You needed to rest, Tsuzuru.” Moving closer, his hold on the other’s body relaxed. “Actually, you still do. I know how you are with writing and all of that, but I can’t help but worry.” Itaru lied down by Tsuzuru’s side, a hand resting on his thigh. Looking directly in his eyes, he tried to smile reassuringly. “Can’t you stay with me just a little longer? I’ll let you go when I get satisfied.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen anytime soon.”

“Come on.” Itaru started crawling into his lap, his voice drawing out. “You still have a whole week, don’t you? You can spare one hour for your dear lover.”

Tsuzuru’s face got flushed, every inch of his skin turned red. He wasn’t a fan of using words like “boyfriend” or “lover”, but he couldn’t deny the mutual feelings between him and Itaru. In the other hand, he wasn’t used to these displays of affection…

And unfortunately for him, Itaru already knew that acting cute like that made Tsuzuru terribly weak. Taking advantage of that, as the gamer he was, he launched his combo attack. Resting his hand on Tsuzuru’s cheek, delicately sliding fingers over skin while coming closer, feeling each other’s breath. Before the playwright could react, he was already under Itaru’s spell, a special kind of dark magic he couldn’t employ in any RPG. The strategy was a success, he thought, erasing the distance with a kiss. Finally giving in to his boyfriend, Tsuzuru hugged him back, adjusting the weight on his lap. Little by little, Itaru started bending over, pressing into Tsuzuru’s chest, trying to make him lie down again. Tired as he was, he honestly wouldn’t put up a fight. Even if Itaru wasn’t heavy, he wasn’t strong enough to push him away.

“What do you say?” Itaru’s voice was a little rough, but still somewhat playful. “Just one night, okay? Tomorrow morning you can go back to work.”

“You sound a little like Azuma-san.” Tsuzuru sighed. “Are you looking into changing jobs? You may have future in his area.”

“If that will make you go to sleep.” Getting off from his chest, Itaru stroked Tsuzuru’s hair, as if inviting him to cuddle again. Giving in, he buried himself between his lover’s arms, nuzzling his forehead against Itaru’s neck.

“Say, what about making me the lead of a medieval play, where I’m the kingdom’s hero and you’re the second lead, my healer who wears very skimpy clothing…”

“Good night, Itaru-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> i bet both yuki and sakyo would appreciate the idea of having cheap, easy-to-make skimpy costumes


End file.
